Sometimes High School Sucks But with You it doesnt as much
by Grimmjow Wifey 4evah
Summary: Naruto thought he had the perfect life. the perfect gf and he had everything he could as for. but something changes all that. and the one person that seem like not to be there is there for him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there this is my first Naruto Fanfic I hope that you like it! Please leave suggestions and reviews. Thanks so much! And I know I spelled some things wrong DONT JUDGE ME ~w~ **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto. ;( If I did I won't be doing this now would I…: T**

ENJOY!

Naruto Uzumaki is one of the richest boys in Konoha High. His parents were in the Ramen production business and that's probably where his love of ramen came from.

Everybody in town knew about his parents dying from food poisoning. Naruto and his older brother Deidara live together and share the family wealth.

Naruto Uzumaki had everything in live that he could want. But the one thing he cherished and knew he couldn't live without was his girlfriend Sakura Haruno. With her to Naruto, everything was okay and alright. Sakura is Naruto's best friend and girlfriend.

Today was a half day for the senior students. So the senior students only had to go 1st- 5th period. In fifth period, Naruto was dozing off to Kakashi's lesson about the Greek gods. Naruto already knew about the Greek gods and didn't want to learn them again. He was going to ask Kiba for the notes later anyway so everything was okay.

Then suddenly he felt a pencil easer hit him in the head. Naruto turned around to look back at a smirking Sasuke Uchiha. An aggravated Naruto got the biggest thing he could find; a notebook and threw it at Sasuke. But Sasuke dodged it successfully making Naruto more aggravated.

Kakashi looked up and saw those two and sweatdropped. Then as the two boys were having a death glare battle. Kakashi came behind them and smack them both in the head.

The class however wasn't shocked that this happened. Everybody knew that Naruto didn't like Sasuke that much. But it's because he doesn't try to get the real Sasuke.

And Sasuke didn't mind being alone but he didn't care. He was trying to keep up his descended family legacy of being smart and working hard. Sasuke was the usual guy who liked to dance and party but his adopted father, Kakashi won't let Sasuke grades drop.

Kakashi loved how those two fought over the stupidest things. But he won't let them interrupt his class. Especially when this was going to be on a test. And Kakashi wasn't going to let go anyone that fails. Especially when he basically gave them all the answers on the test so no one will fail.

Kakashi could have thrown a textbook at the two baka but he decided against it. But it would have being fun to… but never mind.

After another 20 minutes of boredom in Kakashi's history class Naruto and Sakura went out for their 2 year anniversary with Hinata, Kiba, Ino, and Sai.

When they reached Naruto's favorite restaurant 'Flemings' they all got an table together so it won't cost more as a total. People like to charge more on per table.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned this I sure wont be sitting here writing this. Now would I ? smart ass people (jk)

"**Thanks man. Hey! You want to go out somewhere? I got to tell you something very important." Naruto said with his sprits once lifted again.**

_**Sasuke's POV **_

i thought about this for a moment. I am like what could be the harm in hanging out with Naruto? Naruto is the nicest person on the planet. And maybe, just maybe I could tell him.

But what if he didn't feel that way. What if he said that he didn't roll that way and walked away? Or what if he posted it o-on Facebook! Oh God! Nooooo way will he do that. Right? Naruto isn't that type of guy. Right? Maybe I was thinking about this too hard. Maybe I'm just over thinking this.

Well I guess I'll never know if I never say anything. Its now or never. I would prefer never. But I don't wanna have this feeling for this person and never say anything about it.

'Well I guess its really now or never' I thought as I was sitting in the driver seat of Naruto's yellow mustang.

Naruto drove us to what I guessed was his house.

"Don't worry my brother Deidara just moved out two months ago. So basically I live by myself. No need to worry" Naruto said with an evil grin as he took both our coats and hung them up.

'Oh my god! He is ssssoooo sexy. I want him so bad' Sasuke thought

"come on in, I wont bite. Promise." Naruto said still with an evil grin.

Naruto and I walked into his home. I looked around. This is pretty nice for a guy. I thought his house probably look a like done toned. But I guess not then.

"Sasuke. Hey, Sasuke! Come on we're going into my room." Naruto said with me behind him.

I cant believe that I'm going into his room! Even though we probably on be playing video games. Still I'll be in his room. Thank you, Adam Lambert. My prayers have been answered.

"So what-" I said before I was shushed be Naruto.

"Be quiet." he said.

I probably looked so confused to him cause he smirked at me. Wow. Sometimes I wonder what I see in him. He came in closer to me. Wait what's going on here? There have to be some cameras around here. This has to be a joke. He's not going to- No! No way. This can't be happening. No. Way. No. Frigging. Way.

Naruto then suddenly stopped almost ½ an inch away from my face.

"Remember when I told you that I had to tell you something earlier?" Naruto asked me

"Yes, I said 'ok well lets go' and I went to go get my jacket" I said to him

On Adam Lambert you're my little angel. Don't tell me. He - he's- No frigging way!

"Well Sasuke I-I" Naruto said while blushing the whole time.

"Naruto?" I said pretty shaky myself

"I in love with you, Sasuke." Naruto finally blurted out aloud

**NORMAL POV**

"I in love with you, Sasuke." Naruto finally blurted out aloud

It took Sasuke three seconds at least to process what Naruto just said to him. Sasuke was generally shocked.

**Sasuke's POV**

Omg! He said it! He likes me? No, wait he _loves _me? Little me?

"Sasuke?" Naruto said scared of what I would say or do.

"Naruto I cant believe this. I-I- love you too" I said looking down and away for Naruto's face.

Suddenly I heard Naruto laughing. I look up shocked. Please no! Not again. I cant take it if he was joking.

"I am so happy! I cant believe you love me back! Sasuke you okay?" Naruto asked a little scared for myself

"Yes, its just. I was scared when you started laughing. I thought you where going to say you were joking with me. My heart almost died cause of that." I said recovering still

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to" Naruto said coming to me to comfort me.

Then he lifted my cheeks, to see that they were tear stained. He rubbed away my tears and look deeply into my eyes. Jesus I could just get lost in his beautiful blue ones. They remind me of the sea and the sky. For what seem like hours me and Naruto just stared into one another's eyes.

"what do you want me to do?" Naruto asked knowing full what I want

"you know" I said smartly to him

"I cant read minds. You have to tell me instead" Naruto said smirking back at me

" I want you to-" I said blushing at what I'm about to say

"you want what?"

"I want you to k-ki-kiss me" I said finally

Then Naruto finally kiss me. His kiss wasn't like anyone else kiss. His kiss was unique. He pended me against the wall. But I didn't care I got lost in the kiss. His body so good against mines. He was driving my body insane. The way he touched me left a tingling sensation.

Naruto's hands were roaming around my body. He touched me everywhere I let his hands get onto. He finally picked me up while we where still kissing. He placed me on the bed. He was on top of me rubbing his hand back and forth against my chest and thighs. His cold hands touched against my warm skin. I couldn't help but moan into kiss at the sensation.

Naruto and I finally pulled away from each other for air.

"I love you Sasuke" Naruto said as he got off of me and started fixing his clothes.

"where you going?" I asked a little disappointed that our heated make-out session didn't last longer as I sat up with my legs winged out. Naruto turned around to look at me

"Well we been over here for two hours now. Don't you think you should be getting home?" Naruto asked with concern as he look down on me.

"But I don't wanna" I said pouting while I took his hands in mines.

"Well if you wanna stay over its fine with me but please tell Kakashi where you are before he starts putting wanted posters for my head. Okay? " Naruto said smile

"Ugh fine. Guess I don't want you in jail" I said laughing as I walked out the room and called Kakashi.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Kakashi yelled into the phone

"Kaka, don't act like that. I'm fine and safe im went Naruto" I said the last bit softly.

"What?" Kakashi said

"Its nothing don't-" I said before being cut off by Kakashi

"Give Naruto the phone." Kakashi said in a deadly serious voice.

"Umm, Naruto? Kakashi want to talk to" I said scared

Naruto calmly took my phone. All I could hear what Naruto was saying back to Kakashi. I don't want to lose Naruto just because Kakashi being over protective.

"Hello Kakashi. No I haven't hurt him. Why would I do that? Oh, that was because I was lied to by someone I loved…. I only asked him over to finally tell him that I love him. Yes, I know to be careful and use that. I'll take great care of him I promise. Oh, okay then. Bye." Naruto ended the conversation just like that.

"Well?" I said looking at Naruto waiting for the news.

"You're my boyfriend now. Kakashi said to protect you with my life and to used protection when we finally fuck. And he said if you want to, you can life here for sometime." Naruto said as took off his shirt and loosen his pants again.

"Are you okay with me living here for 'sometime'?" I asked to not feel opposed on my new man.

"I'm okay with that. And besides it gets lonely around here when your be yourself" Naruto said smiling back at me.

"Do you like the way I kiss you?" Naruto asked out of the blue

"NARUTO!" I said as I looked at him in disbelief that he just asked me that

"Do you like the way I touch you? Huh?" Naruto asked with such a dirty look

"Naruto I absolutely love the way you kiss its rememorizing and the way you touch leaves a tingling sensation all over me" I finally answered

Naruto looked at me all wide-eyed. I guess he wasn't expecting that type of answer from me. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Well you asked." I said as I came an sat on his lap.

"That is true though" Naruto said agreeing with me.

"So what should we do for the day?" I asked Naruto

"What do you mean? Its already 10 p.m. I don't think we'll be doing anything for the 'day' sweetie" Naruto said as he looked up at me.

"Oh.. Well then what do you want to do bed we go to bed? Is that better?" I asked him

"That's better and I guess play games or watch TV. Its up to you, I don't care either way" Naruto said

"Why don't you care?" I said a little bit mad

"As long as I'm with you I don't care. That's what I meant. Sorry sweetie" Naruto said looking truly sorry

"Aww! How can I be mad at yo-" Sasuke got interrupted by the door ringing.

"Who the world-" Naruto said as he picked me up and carried me with him to answer the door.

"Really, Naruto? Why are we going to the door like this?" I said giggling

"What you mean? They came in the middle of the night" Naruto said a little bit angry and annoyed.

"But babe its only 10 p.m. remember?" I said trying to jog his memory of what he told me.

"Basically it's the middle of the night! Who really comes to someone's home at this time?" Naruto said getting angry and more annoyed

"Ok. Ok babe calm down. Geez wiz. I was kidding " I said.

When answered the door…. It was…. An horrible ending to a perfect day….. It was Sakura


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke's POV

Oh my god, guys! Cant u believe it? This tramp stamp came up to Naruto's door. I looked over to Naruto to see his reaction. To see how he was handling her being here. I was kind of scared to look even in his direction. I looked over and saw the pain and misery come back into his face.

I could tell that he was trying to hide it. He was doing a good job but I can still tell that he was pissed and wanted to being the living snot out of her. Sakura had looked at us a little confused. Because Naruto had me in a carrying position. She didn't know what was going on and kept looking at us with a disgusting look.

"Hello tramp, oh I mean Sasuke" sakura said with venom in her voice. "I see that you're with Naruto now"

I tried to control my temper but that did not last long. "You really can't be talking. Especially for what you did to Naruto."

"You do-" Sakura started but I interrupted her

"Huh? What was that? Were you going to say 'you don't understand'? No Sakura. You're the one that doesn't understand. You help someone. The one person in your life that actually treated you with respect unlike your other boyfriends. All you saw was a guy with a lot of cash that you could use for yourself. Now tell me I'm wrong " I snapped back at her with my hands on my hips.

"It weren't- I didn't mean-" Sakura stammered over her words

"Uh huh. That's what I thought. You didn't consider Naruto's feelings about this. Before you sleeped with that over guy with your SECOND child. So you had two children behind Naruto's back? That's pitiful. Your nothing more than a slut.

You cheated on your boyfriend with the possibility of two men and you still stay with Naruto. When you shouldn't even continued the relationship with Naruto. Specially after the first child. You stay with him for two years.

And for what? To use his money, sleep with other men and get pregnant with their children. Like I said, nothing more than a slut." I said pointing out the spitefulness of Sakura.

"So what? What about you then?" Sakura said accusingly. "Your not any better just because you make better grades. You live with your sensei for god sake! What could be happening in that home of yours? Huh? You probably slept with Kakashi."

"Tsk. You must be an idiot because if I ever did slept with Kakashi I wouldn't be here right now? Now would I? Look at you, your sad. Goodbye Sakura." I said shooing Sakura away

"Tsk, fine. I'll leave." Sakura said annoyed

"Oh hey Sakura. Remember one thing: Naruto is now mines." I said as I closed the door in her face.

"Thank you, Sasuke. I love you." Naruto said looking relived from the drama.

"Your welcome sweetie" I said as I kissed him.

Naruto's POV

I was so relived when Sasuke finally kicked out Sakura. That bitch broke my heart and now she had the ignorance to come over here. And for what. It was just a waste of precious time. I was so glad when Sasuke told off Sakura.

She deserves it anyway. She been with me for two years. She was only with me for one reason. Money. Nothing else. She took everything I did for grated. All I did was love her. And what did I get in return?

Pain and sorrow. She cheated on me with countless men probably. I wouldn't put it pass her anyway. I did everything for her. I brought her clothes, her first car, I paid her rent. Everything. But now I know better. I refuse to fall back into that.

But at least I got someone how loves. The one. The one that I loved since I laid eyes on him. I cant believe I let someone like Sakura get in the way of what I really wanted.

Sasuke isn't like other people. He does work hard for the things he wants. He doesn't ask for much in life. He actually does care for people. Sasuke actually loves people and don't trick them. He cares for me. And he don't fake his feelings to get places in the world.

Not because he been handed the cruelty of life.

That was and is the Sasuke that I, Naruto loved. The Sasuke that do generally care for people. The Sasuke that refuse to be denied what he wants. The Sasuke that refuses to be put down because someone thinks its funny.

"Sometimes I wonder how I got to be so lucky" I said as I looked at Sasuke

Sasuke started to blush like a bright red cherry. I couldn't help but laugh at Sasuke's reaction. Sasuke then started to pout which was even cuter.

"Aww look at you" I said to Sasuke

That just seem to make Sasuke even madder. Sasuke started pounding my chest with his little fists. He wasn't really trying to hurt me. He was just so angry with me. But it was true, though. He was so cute. Cute enough for me to want to eat him up.

"Okay. Okay I'm sorry Sasuke. Now will you stop hitting me?" I said in between laughs

"Only if you… kiss me" Sasuke said as he sat in my lap.

I was so ecstatic that he said that. I been wanting to kiss him again. But most of all finish our make-out session. Since we kept getting interrupted by things. Like taking him home and _her_.

I looked up at Sasuke's face to see that his cheeks where a faint red.

'_Aww look at that'_ I thought, refusing to say it out loud.

**Normal POV**

Naruto rubbed his thumb against Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke took that as a cue to come in closer to Naruto. Naruto tilted his face upright. Sasuke decided to take the lead on this one. Sasuke wanted to explore Naruto's body. So he crashed together his and Naruto's lips. This caught Naruto by surprise and excited him. Sasuke was kissing Naruto roughly, which Naruto enjoyed very much. Sasuke let his hands wonder up and down Naruto's body. Sasuke's hands when touching everywhere. Naruto's chest, his hair, arms, his dick and so much more.

Naruto was enjoying every part of this. The way Sasuke kissed him was everything he wanted in a kiss. He didn't want Sasuke to be gentle with him. He loved every minute of it. He hated the way Sasuke would tease him. Sasuke would pretend to be pulling away from the kiss but only came back to deepen the kiss even more.

**Sasuke's POV**

I couldn't …. no, I cant believe Naruto gets excited when I kiss him so roughly. Its feels so good to kiss Naruto. Ugh! Oh my god I still cant believe that he's mines now.

I finally pulled away from the kiss to look at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto said curiously after me staring lovingly at him for a couple of minutes.

"It's just.. Never mind" I said blushing while looking away from him.

"You can tell me anything. So what's wrong then?" Naruto said looking up at me concerned.

"I'm just so happy!" I said hugging Naruto so close to me.

Naruto let out a breathe of relief. He seem worried about something else. But what? Nothing went wrong today. I got to tell him that I loved him and to find out that he loves me too. So this day cant get any worse than what it is.

"What were you worrying about?" I said concerned.

"I just thought you were thinking about what that whore said to you" Naruto said looking into my eyes to see how I was going to react to what he said.

"I just didn't…. I didn't want anything she say to affect you" Naruto said quickly.

"Oh Naruto!" I said as I gave him another tight hug

"Nothing she can say will affect me. I know how I feel and I know my past better than anyone. She can never tell me about myself."


End file.
